


The Sentinel Duty Series #3: Rafe's Ride

by JudyL



Series: My Sentinel Universe [11]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: This is a series of stories that take place while Blair is at the Academy.It's Rafe's turn. Originally posted 9-27-03.





	The Sentinel Duty Series #3: Rafe's Ride

I have to admit I'm nervous as hell about partnering with Ellison. Oh, sure, I've worked with him before, but someone else, usually Blair, has always been along.

Working with Jim by myself is… well, intimidating. I mean the man exudes self confidence and… I don't know… he has an almost predatory aura about him.

I didn't know Jim B.S. (that's Before Sandburg in Major Crime code) but I've been told he was a cold SOB, and that he's much easier to be around now.

I can't even imagine Ellison B.S.; it's too frightening for my little brain to process. I've seen Jim take on guys twice his size (and that's big enough) and win. He's a real enigma. He can stare down the hardest criminal with those ice blue eyes, then turn around and comfort a child with ease.

I'm sure with his covert ops training that he could break any of us in half, but he's as gentle as a lamb when it comes to helping a friend.

Maybe I've got a bit of hero worship going for Ellison. That's probably why I'm so nervous. I don't want to do anything stupid in front of him. Of course that's silly. I've been a detective for over two years now. I know what I'm doing. I'm not a rookie.

Maybe it's these senses of Jim's. I mean the man can hear my heartbeat! How can I pretend to be calm when I know he knows I'm not?

"Hey, Rafe. You ready to get going?" Jim says startling me out of my fugue. The man moves as quietly as a cat.

"Yeah, sure," I reply suavely, standing and grabbing my slicker. It's supposed to rain all day. "What's on your schedule for today?"

I'll be helping Jim with his cases, while H and Captain Banks handle the load my partner and I had been working on. I pretty much know what Ellison's been working on and had a chance to review the files last night.

Jim leads the way to the garage, filling me in on the way. "I thought we'd check out the pharmacy break-ins first." He unlocks the passenger door to his truck, I guess he's driving, and goes around to the driver's side.

Let's see, six different pharmacies robbed after hours within the last three days. It appears to be the work of one person. The cameras are destroyed, hit by a projectile similar to a stun slug. The thief goes straight for the controlled drugs, breaking the safe and cleaning it out.

"I want to go over the stores myself, see if I can pick up anything forensics missed," Jim says as he drives.

Oh, great! We've hardly left the station and he's already talking about using his senses.

 

"Uh, Jim, won't they have cleaned up the scenes already?" I ask hoping for a break.

"Probably," he shrugs, "but you can never tell what they might miss. It may be enough to give us a lead." Jim looks at me with a knowing grin. "Don't worry Rafe, you'll do fine."

I give him a weak grin in return. It's all I can manage with the giant butterflies in my stomach.

We arrive at the pharmacy and the manager shows us the pertinent areas, the camera and the safe. I watch as Jim inspects the remains of the camera. Since the perp never actually touched the camera, I don't expect him to find anything. The slug is already at the station in the Evidence lockup.

Jim quickly finishes with the camera and starts a slow walk toward the safe. I can see he's checking out the route, he seems to be fine so I do my own scan. The most direct path from the front door to the safe takes us through the hair products aisle. I can't see anything abnormal, and evidently neither does Jim.

I follow him into the back room where the controlled drug safe is and can't help but be fascinated by the Sentinel at work.

"What are you looking for, Jim?" I ask as he is carefully going over the door to the safe.

"Fingerprints, hair… I found a partial print on a safe once that forensics had missed. It doesn't happen often, but you can never tell." He continued to search checking the top and sides of the door and then the inside after asking the manager to open it.

Ellison tilted his head and I saw his nostrils flare. I leaned in beside him pretending to check out the inside with him.

"Do you smell something?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, but I can't put my finger on it," Jim backed up and closed the safe. He took one more look around the room, then headed out.

We thanked the manager and got back to the truck.

My curiosity got away from me, I had to ask. "So, do you think the smell had something to do with the perp?"

"It's possible. We'll have to see if it shows up at the other crime scenes. I want to hit the most recent one next. Hopefully the scene will be fresher."

"Sounds like a plan," I reply wondering if I should try and make small talk to fill in the rest of the drive. I know Jim likes the Jags, too bad it's not basketball season.

Ellison's cell phone rings and I try not to listen as he answers.

"Ellison. Oh, hey, Chief. Aren't you supposed to be in class? Okay. If you say so, I'd better not get a call from the principal," I can hear the fond amusement in Jim's voice as he talks to Blair. "Yeah, everything's fine… uh, yeah, I think so, Chief. Sure, hang on… Rafe…"

I turn quickly at my name to see Jim holding the phone out as if I should take it.

"Sandburg wants to talk to you."

"Me?" I squeak, yeah squeak he caught me by surprise. I take the phone. "Hi, Blair, how's it going?"

"Fine, man. How 'bout you? Jim's not giving you a hard time is he?"

"No, no, everything's cool. We're just checking out some crime scenes, you know the usual…" God I can't stop rambling.

"Okay, but don't let him push you around. Remember, when it comes to his senses, you're in charge. And you can tell him I said so if he fights you."

"Okay Blair. But I'm sure everything will be fine. Really," I reply more confidently than I feel.

"I'm sure it will Rafe. You're most difficult task," he paused dramatically, "will be keeping him from eating Wonderburger every day this week."

I hear a strange noise from Jim, but when I turn to check he's focused on his driving.

"Um, Blair, how am I supposed to do that? He's driving." I mean what does he expect me to do?

"It doesn't matter, Rafe, do whatever it takes, steal his keys, handcuff him to the steering wheel, I don't care. Do not let him eat that greasy garbage more than once this week! You hear me, Brian?"

I nod, my confusion, affecting my ability to communicate properly. What is so damn horrible about eating at Wonderburger? Granted, it's not the healthiest place to eat, but Sandburg's really riled up over this.

I glance at Jim again and a light goes on. Jim is almost doubled up over the steering wheel, trying to drive and not crack up laughing at the same time. Duh, Rafe! I glare at the cell phone and listen carefully to the muted laughter coming through the line. Okay, if that's how they want to play it.

"Uh, listen Blair, I've gotta go now. It's a Wonderburger emergency! Jim just pulled us into the drive thru. NO! Jim, don't do it… Blair, I'll call you back…"

I snap the phone shut, just barely catching a strangled "What?!" before it disconnects. The grin on my face must look ridiculous, but I can't help myself. Jim chuckles and shakes his head, meeting my eyes with a look that makes me feel good.

We'll be okay, Jim and I. And maybe between the two of us we can come up with a way to get Blair. I lean back and relax into the seat ready to face the rest of the week with my temporary partner. With my friend, Jim.

Finis


End file.
